


教会pa

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Summary: 食用说明1.本文世界观架空，与原著无关。2.部分人物关系有所变动，战力、灵装作用、法则等有所变动。人物性格尽量还原。3.本文cp仅为幻想通行。4.本文中的一方通行始终未明确性别。5.请勿迫害侮辱每一位角色。6.作者第一次尝试并不擅长剧情向，如果辣到了你的眼睛，左上左拐。谢谢。
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明  
> 1.本文世界观架空，与原著无关。
> 
> 2.部分人物关系有所变动，战力、灵装作用、法则等有所变动。人物性格尽量还原。
> 
> 3.本文cp仅为幻想通行。
> 
> 4.本文中的一方通行始终未明确性别。
> 
> 5.请勿迫害侮辱每一位角色。
> 
> 6.作者第一次尝试并不擅长剧情向，如果辣到了你的眼睛，左上左拐。谢谢。

他觉得自己像是在做一个梦，梦见了一片黑暗，很宁静，很纯粹的黑暗。很能让人想起浸泡了羊水的胚胎，是温暖的……温暖？一种异样感抓住了他，他似乎快想起来有什么不对了。然而大脑犹如冻锈了的钟表一般反应迟钝，心绪只能相当缓慢地浮出脑海。

他知道自己是做梦了，没有时间的梦境。但他忘记了自己是在做梦还是清醒，是闭眼还是睁眼。他随心所欲地思考着这些问题，又突然想起来，自己好像应该是已经死了的。啊，那么，是梦是醒睁眼或闭眼便全然没了意义。他一下子豁然了起来，端详着眼前这片纯粹的黑暗。没有人告诉过他死亡是这样子的:如此单调空洞，又如此安然温暖。比想象中的要好得多，比活着的时候要好得多，他有些开心的想着，没有料到死亡会是这样一副模样。于是，他下意识地想要伸手向前方摸索——

“啊，你醒了？”

他的手几乎要被灼伤了。

因冻僵而麻木了的神经因为突如其来的刺激而迅速复苏，接着紊乱，传达了错误且过激的讯息。

有人。未能理解现状的他顺应了自身的本能反应开始挣扎，却又因为全身上下传来的钝痛而终止。一时间，有关痛感的信息蜂拥而至，几乎快让神经因超负荷而烧断。

他想此时的自己面部一定相当扭曲。与此同时，逐渐苏醒过来的理智也因此明白了一个事实:他还活着。

“哎哎，你倒是别乱动啊。知道自己现在浑身上下都是伤吗？虽然好歹算是暂且愈合了，但一不小心还是很容易裂开的啊！拜托你就算不为自己考虑，也请为我考虑一下好不好？绷带真的不多啦！”

好吵。理解到是刚刚那个人在一边无意义地碎碎念，暂且没有敌意的态度让他稍稍镇定。自己还活着。被人带走了，还上了药。应该是有使用过某种回复术式，并且阶位不低。还有……这种气息和触感，是在室内，正常普通的房间，而且在床上。这么说来——他开始尝试逐步分析眼前的现状，并眨了眨眼睛。眼部没有异物感，那么——

“啊，果然是看不见吗？”

直到对方用力的把手给抽了回去，上条这才意识到自己刚才是一时激动握住了人家的手。接着，又看见那人似乎在很不安地眨眼睛，才想起了自己好像忘记了一件很重要的事情。

“史提尔说因为脑部於血的问题可能引发暂时性失明。如何？真的是一点也看不见吗？”

烦死了。并没有因为某人的体贴解说而宽慰甚至心情更差的他吐口水一般地咂了个舌，舌根的苦涩感也简直是糟透了，于是他几乎是带着迁怒的意味向上条问道:“该死的。告诉我，你上头的是谁？”同时因为喉咙的不适感，相当丢面子地咳嗽了好几声。

“看起来你现在的状况不算太好，要喝水吗？”怪不得刚才的反应那么大。一醒来什么都看不见，又被不认识的人突然抓住了手，是谁都会紧张吧？上条一边想着，一边从床头的柜子上拿起水壶往杯子里倒水。

“咳！不需要！该死的，你别转移我话题，混帐。你到底是哪边的？”床上的人看起来气急败坏，但上条对危险一无所知。眼前这个连床都起不来的伤患看起来最多只能炸毛。“别这样，你嗓子都快烂成个破水壶了。相信我，你需要。”于是完全没有听人说话地，把杯子凑到一对皲裂的唇边。

“回收队？清道夫？都不像。那就是仇敌，而且不是我个人的，是组织的？”

上条先生用水将那人自以为很聪明的猜测给堵了回去。

他当然感觉得到嘴边有东西，因此相当抗拒地闭紧嘴巴，但没能阻止水从缝隙里灌进去。他不知道水里会有什么东西，于是又很倔强地将其吐了出来。

在上条眼中，他就像个麻烦的别扭小鬼。

“拜托，对自己的身体好点。”

上条无奈地叹气。

“闭嘴。不要说这种恶心的话。难道你接下来还要告诉我，你是个毫不相干的家伙？”

白色的家伙相当恶劣的出口讽刺。

上条则是无声地笑了一下。

“如果我说是呢？”

幸好这家伙现在看不见，不然指不定又会怎么闹。上条已经在心中为对方贴上了脾气不好的标签。

他沉默了。

太过干脆又没有一点花样或者佐证的回答反倒显得他将要说出口的回讽很是没意思，反正不管再怎么说自己不相信，对方说的话都一定不会有变化。只要咬定这一点，任凭他言语上如何攻击，都没有用处。但同时，也不会有可信度。

“喂喂，这种谎话可是一点用处都没有哦？”

放松警惕？混淆视听？不，完全没有这种必要，对他完全没有这种必要。

“嗯哼？又在讲些什么让人听不懂的事啦。我只是个普通的过路人，嘛，不过目前貌似姑且算是你的救命恩人？”

这家伙到底是在得意个什么劲啊？

“我又没有拜托你救我，根本就是你这家伙在自作主张好吧？”

“什么啊？我可是救了你耶，这点状况还是要搞清楚的吧？”

搞不清楚状况的到底是谁啊？真是的，他有些头疼地皱起眉头，想要抬手揉一揉自己的太阳穴，但很可惜，连这种程度的事情办起来都很勉强。

就算我谢了你的大恩大德，但现在不用你在这里多管闲事，麻烦你离我越远越好——虽然他很想这样说，但还没等他发出一个音节，空了一天一夜的胃袋却率先发出了抗议。

是非常丢脸的声音。

看着对方扭曲的面容泛上了一层薄红，上条不禁失笑，觉得这家伙真是别扭得可爱。

“你已经睡了一天一夜了，所以这也算正常情况，不用不好意思的。”

带了笑意的话语明显更加让人恼羞成怒，他紧咬着一口齐整的银牙:

“杀了你。”

但奈何身体状况的原因，这样的威胁听起来就只像是玩笑。

上条眨了下眼睛。

“等你的伤好了再说。好了，现在让上条先生来看看能做些什么。”

上条带着愉悦的心情走进厨房。虽然并不是他的兴趣所在，但那家伙的反应实在有趣。像只炸毛的兔子，他想着，想起了那人看起来很蓬松的白发和白净的皮肤，然后拉开了临时住所的橱柜。

“喂喂，这不管怎么看都只有一只扁平的米口袋啊。”

怪不得茵蒂克斯居然会一反常态的要求一起出门采购，原来是怀抱着吃光了存粮的愧疚之心吗？上条傻眼地喃喃自语。希望采购物资的史提尔和茵蒂克丝能早点回来吧。一边如此祈愿着一边又不死心的仔细翻找了一下，最终收获了从小修女口中幸免下来的半碗米和竹轮一根。

正当上条简单的将食材处理了下锅之后，他突然听见了一点什么声音，像是椅子稍稍被挪动了，很轻微，要是再大意一点就有可能不会被察觉。但是对于正处于特殊状况之下的上条来说，这点声响已经足够引起警觉了。他屏住了呼吸，握紧右拳，绕出厨房。

上条瞪大了双眼。

眼前的人，那个浑身雪白的人，他从巷道中救回来的那个人，理应因大面积冻伤而险些丧命，即使动用了回复术式也该好好躺在床上起不来，按照史提尔所说能活下来就是个奇迹。但是，就这样的一个人，竟正扶住椅子站在他的面前。

“喂，你——”

上条一出声就后悔了。暂时失明的某人听见他的声音宛如的兔子一般利落的绕过桌子向前跑去，而那方向的前方是大开的窗户。从窗外吹进来的风，撩起了半长的白发。

上条被他的动作吓住了。虽然一楼的窗户就算小孩子跳下去也不会有什么大事，但那个人的身体……

“等等——”

上条的右手触碰到了对方的肩膀。

仅仅只是指尖的触碰。

痛，好痛。

“什？！”

红色的曈孔惊诧地放大。

如同一只折翼的鸟儿从半空坠下，白色的人全身脱力了一般，向前倒去，跌在地上像个关节坏掉的玩偶。

同样感到惊诧的，还有上条当麻。他再次看向了自己的右手，平平无奇的，普通少年人的右手——

这家伙难不成……

他明白那是发生了什么。

“对，对不起！”上条慌乱地蹲下去，想要查看情况。

少年仿佛在浑身颤抖，上条轻轻地、小心翼翼地将其扶起，顺滑的白发很柔和地垂下，掩去了大半的面容。很轻，很瘦。在发丝的缝隙之间，上条看见一对暗红的眼珠沉在浓密的睫羽之间。

“你，你没事吧……”

“你能杀了我。”

轻颤的声音突然响起。

这家伙，明明是和自己一样的年纪。上条在与一双黯淡的眼睛对视，虽然那双眼睛已经因为暂时失明而显得无神，但上条依旧能从其中看见仿佛快溢出的晦暗。

“可我为什么要杀你？”

上条不知道那双眼睛到底看见过什么，才能说出这样的话来。

明明是一样的年纪。

你能杀了我。

少年轻轻闭上了眼睛，沙哑着嗓音，用则仿佛在陈述别人的事实，漠不关心的语调:

“因为我是异端，是恶鬼的孩子，是一出生就该处死的罪人之后。”

因为是一出生就该被绑上火刑架的存在，因为是没有人会给予同情与帮助的存在，因为是与善意完全绝缘的存在，所以不可以输掉，绝对不可以输。输在他的眼中，等同于死亡。

这个人可以杀了自己。少年满脑子都在想这样的事情。

但是，在他看不见的前方，上条无声地笑了。

“嗯，然后呢？”

“……啊？”

有些茫然地，他轻轻发出了这样一个音节。

“如果只是所谓‘异端’的话，那也没什么了不起的哦。”

直觉告诉他，对方并不是不知道这个词代表了什么才这样说的，相反，正是因为知道的相当清楚，才会这样说。

“这对我来说完全构不成杀害一个人的理由，嗯，倒不如说，我正是为了解救像你这样的人才会站在这里的。”

这种家伙……到底是什么人啊？他想着，却又在心里默默的将这个疑问给咽了下去。

他没有探究别人的兴趣。

“所以说，在明白这一点之后，上条先生倒是非得对你负责不可了呢。”

“不，你根本不明白。”白色的少年抿了下唇，“会死的。”没有聚焦的瞳孔正对着上条，“待在我的身边，是会死的。”

“你知道吗？之前史提尔也说过，你是个危险的家伙。”

在短暂的沉默之后，上条依旧轻松的开口说道。

“既然如此，那你就应该……”

“但那些跟我没有关系。”似乎是个人的一种习惯，上条再一次盯住自己的右手掌纹出身，“是，我不明白。不明白你发生过什么，也不知道你是谁，更不在乎你愿不愿意被救。总之，一旦我看见了就没有办法不管，如果你一定要再挣扎着跑回去的话，跑回那个巷道，跑回那种一不小心就会死掉的环境。”上条微微笑着，握紧了右拳，“那我也一定会先一拳把你打晕再拉回来的。”

啧。少年很不爽地咂了下舌。

“你可真是个怪人。”

“是吗？他们也是这样说的。”上条将怀中的人抱起，关节的触感相当分明。虽然之前也有把他从巷道抱回来，但那时整个人是冻得僵硬，缺乏生气的。现在却是温暖而柔软，像是被他抛下的那只小猫似的触感，非常微妙的一种感觉。

“啧，那他已经可以领悟神谕了。”被抱起来的人很没好气地说道，闭上了有些酸涩的眼睛。

“到时候你要是莫名其妙被人追杀了，可别怪我啊。”

“啊，不会的，反正我也在被追杀……唔，先不管这个，粥好像也该熟了，先吃点东西吧。”

因为听见了略微慌张的拖拉凳子的声音，随即感觉自己好像翻了一下身，被人放到了凳子上边，随后是渐远的脚步声，他推测那个烦人的家伙已经暂时离开了。但他也没有傻到再次尝试逃跑，更不想验证刚才那家伙的拳头是不是真的会是他砸来。因此他只是小声嘀咕着:

“话题转移的太生硬了啊，笨蛋。”

但是，正如之前所说的，他对探究别人并没有什么兴趣，所以他现在更在意的反而是那一碗粥。折腾了这么久，他也的确是该吃什么了。

当粥和勺子一起被捧上来了之后，上条先生突然想起了一个很严峻的问题。

“你这样怎么吃啊？我喂你？”

后半句本来是半开玩笑的性质，白色的少年也没有这么在意，只是抬了下手，说不用。

上条觉得这样的举止带了点类似于上位者的风范，可接下来因暂时处于失明状态而小心翼翼的摸索着餐具的动作，可就与“上位者”没有了半分关系。

上条还是很老实地将勺子递了过去。白晳的手指因此顿了一下，随后屈指用力将其夺过去，仿佛是在说用不着你帮忙。不知道是不是被刚才的事情刺激到了，现在面前的人看起来并不想多说话，但上条依旧尽职尽责地在内心为他配好了音。不擅长接受善意，同时在心底如此判断。

上条当麻是个门外汉，即使判断到这一步也不知道该如何深入探究，就像他注意到对方的手指纤长皮肤细腻，但虎口处有一层略显粗糙的薄茧，重点也一定会偏向于这样的手指撩起耳侧略微碍事的头发使整个人堪称秀气。说起来，这家伙到底是男的还是女的？刚开始还觉得应该是个男孩子，但也未免太过纤细，太过秀气。如果真的是女孩子的话，刚刚自己那算是占便宜了吗？上条盯着清秀的眉眼出神，意外地发现某人正掩饰性地伸出舌头快速舔了舔嘴角。这是——

“烫着了？”

希望总有一天上条能够明白，有些话是不可以说出口的。

“哈？你以为我会犯这种错误？”

既然是猫舌头那干嘛还要勉强，上条对此百思不得其解。但愤怒的某人已经将身体凑了过来，但毕竟视力的缺失对方向感有所影响，方向有所偏差。

上条不确定对方是不是不喜欢肢体接触，迟疑着用指尖在他的额头上轻轻点了点，示意正确的方向。没有聚焦的眼睛有些迷茫的对着对方应该在的大概位置，鸽血石一般的眼睛看上去相当漂亮。完了，这一下子可有点不好啊。

在极近的距离之下，一般人多少都会感到尴尬，可是实际上上条满脑子都是这家伙的睫毛也是白色的啊好长之类不合时宜的想法，并且这种尴尬成立之前，就有另外一种尴尬突然出现。

是一种响声。

正咬着勺子的他还觉得挺熟悉，但并不亲切，并且……

“喂，我说，这次可不是我哦？”

“是，是我，真是抱歉。”上条露出了苦涩的笑容。待会儿茵蒂克斯回来的话，稍微惩罚一下也没关系吧？他甚至已经想好了该如何对付史提尔的猎杀魔女之王。

“你这笨蛋，既然饿了就没有再给自己煮一份吗？”

“嘛，上条哥哥也想啊——”轻轻的叹息之后，是小到难以听清的声音：“要不是东西都被那个修女吃完了……”

时间仿佛静止了。过了几秒，也可能过了几个世纪。

总之，是食材告磬的意思吧？虽然眼前依旧除了黑暗也还是黑暗，但莫名能想象得出来对方像一只受了委屈的大型犬一样可怜巴巴地坐在一边，突然就有了一种负罪感。

“你果然还是个笨蛋吧？”最终还是无可奈何的叹息了一声，用勺子抵着碗朝声音的方向推了推，“喂，我吃饱了，剩下的你就看着办吧。”

他感觉耳垂有些烫，并将其归咎于室内温度过高。

“真是太感谢了！”上条怀着感激和兴奋的心情把碗拿到自己面前。而被当作被感谢的对象的他，虽然察觉得出对方只是出于习惯而道谢，但现在依旧适应不了应付这样的情况，只好装作没有听见而沉默着。

不过明明是自己的材料自己做的饭还要感谢别人，总感觉怪怪的。但我们要知道的是，上条当麻这个人向来十分迟顿，动作与思想难以达到统一。于是，直到将一勺粥在放进嘴里后，这才瞬间想到了什么。

不，不好，比刚才更加不好了。上条一边想着，一边又毫不迟疑地用着手里的勺子再次吃了一口。

这个勺子啊，是用过的吧？还放到嘴里咬了好一会儿的吧？所以说这就是传说中的……

“间，间接……接吻……”

上条模糊不清地呢喃着，又相当冷静的往嘴里送入的第三口。不过，其实自己是可以再拿一个勺子来的吧。等想到这里的时候，第四口已经咽下去了。

“我说，从刚才开始你都在那里一直说些什么啊？”

无聊的他托着下巴，有些困惑地歪头，迷茫而无神的眼睛望向对方的大概位置。

上条觉得对方一定是故意的，当他回过神来与那双眼睛四目相对的时候，是这样想的。这样子岂不就是火上浇油吗？

“啊哈哈……没有，就是那个，个人的奇奇怪怪的习惯啦——自言自语什么的……”

是吗？白色的人明显相当怀疑这样的说法，因而上半身往前倾凑得更近，打算逼问。但是，丧失了视觉也因此丧失了距离感的他，没有控制好这个度。

上条似乎能感觉到清清浅浅的呼吸扑在脸上。

“啊……”

上条不禁祈祷是否有人能来救他，各种意义上的。

就在这时，门开了。

戴着耳钉和戒指的少年对着室内的情况挑了下眉。

“真是不好意思，打扰到你们调情了？”

还没等作为当事人的两个人一起反驳有关“调情”这个字眼，一点也不像神父的神父就说出了足以让他们忽略那个字眼的话。

“但已经没时间给你们悠哉了。因为，有客人来了啊。”


	2. Chapter 2

上条在很早的时候就注意到了一方通行的长相，白冷得像霜，清丽但不够柔和，像碎掉的冰渣。尖锐的，富有侵略性的，又不可亲近的。他能欣赏这样的美，但并不很喜欢，除非是雪地上升起朝霞——像这样，双颊泛起了薄红。

玉雕的人活过来了。上条喜欢这幅生动的样子，眼珠不安地转动，牵扯起眼尾的一缕光。但并不是之前的那种让人骨子发寒的颠狂，那是雪崩冰裂的天灾，而这是冰雪消融，能带来春天的欣喜。连脸侧的线条都柔和了。

“你不会骑马？”

“这很奇怪？”一方通行藏在发间的眼睛像只鲜红的喙，飞快地啄了一下上条。但被啄的人仅仅只眨了下眼，从善如流：“不，我也不太会。”

骑马的确不是件容易的事，上条似乎很不讨马喜欢。高大的马被同样高大的神父牵出来的时候，在上条面前不太高兴地打着响鼻，热息化作白雾挟上马棚的味道扑了过来。上条后退一步。

“你真的会骑马？”看见这一幕的一方通行很是怀疑，他尝试着走近了抬起手来，枣红的马偏过头蹭进了手心。

“嘿，这不应该。”

过度发育的少年有些厌烦地眯起眼睛往过边看来，当然，看的不是大喊大叫的继任者大人。

“重点不在于这奇不奇怪，主要，你真的没骑过？”

一方通行明白他要说什么。

“你们骑吧，不用管我，我自己跟得上。”

“你又在逞强。”

在后边跟着出来的女孩看起来有些苦恼。

“那个人总是这样的吗？”小小的修女问她的同件。

“当然。御坂御坂肯定地说。”

“省点力气吧。”红发的神父点上了烟，没什么好气，“路上又不知道会遇上什么，我不想再带个拖油瓶了。”

“我也没拜托过你。”

“好啦好啦，是我是我，是我拜托的——”

上条习惯性地插入两人之间当调和油。史提尔居高临下地睨了一眼，一方通行则是嘁了一声转过头去，被夹在中间的上条无奈地摊手：“是我拜托史提尔的，也拜托一方通行你跟我走。”

两人都对此不作评价，史提尔张了张口或许还想挖苦什么，被神裂撞了下胳膊。

他们还在继续北上，穿过了北尔莫乌斯的雪线，摒弃所谓有神恩泽着的南方。神迹是否还存在他们不知道，但逗留在那里，他们迟早会丧命。

虽然这里是一方通行的故土，但雪原之上很难说谁对地形更加熟悉。

“不要看远方。”

一方通行坐在上条的身后。一方通行本以为他会和那位小修女同乘的，但看着某位神父，又突然觉得轮不到这位继任者大人什么事。他们所乘的是刚才的那匹枣红马，就目前而言难得算是听话。

“我知道，但是有朝阳。”

东部的平原广袤而无山，在雪季眼睛难以找到聚焦点，但是正如上条说的那样——有朝阳。在他们的斜前方，金乌展开金红色的双翼，旅人的眼睛就落在上面体息。

“别看太久，会痛。”

眼睛会被灼伤。

一方通行哪也没看，只是越过前面人的肩头盯着缰绳，甚至在马打趔趄的时候扯了一把。

上条小声地惊呼了一声。背后很明显有什么重量压上来了，活物的温暖和柔软，甚至有气息呼在他的颈间。

“喂？回神。”

不，他是不敢动。

上条像是被冻僵了一样，实际上的确也快被冻僵了，和一方通行呆在一起就是物理意义上的与冰块相处。希望能有点自觉吧，收收自己的能力，他想着，又不愿意说出来好让一方通行找到个借口下马。

“啊，啊啊，只是在想你不用给那孩子说一声吗？”上条勉强地拉着缰绳，马背在他们的胯下起伏，他能感到他们之间存在某种暧昧的摩擦。

“她？”一方通行回头，看见了神裂身后犯困的女孩，“她可比你懂得多，不过也是个麻烦的小鬼。”

“真希望你能坦率点。”

上条在试图用聊天化解尴尬——主要是他自己的，另一人毫无自觉——他一贯如此，像是刚刚便喋喋不休过金乌的前方，他们要去的地方。越过东部冬眠的平原田地，到东族聚集地边缘的王都去。

“你很熟悉？”

“嘛，因为之前遭遇过很多事情，去过不少地方，连骑马也是那些时候被逼着会的。”上条干笑两声，“你知道的。”

“哦。”一方通行把下巴放在上条的肩上，恹恹地说，“那个所谓的神的试验。”

“嘛，算是吧……”上条顿了一下，“对你说这个是不是不太好？”他想起了之前在那个地方听说过的事情，有关一方通行过去的事情。

“没事啊。”一方通行冷笑着，“你会因为某个根本不存在的东西而生气吗？”他又瞟了一眼某人，“哦，是不是在你们面前说这个不太好？”

上条知道他在特指谁，勿勿瞟了一眼，依旧专心于控制马匹。“他的圣女在后边坐着呢。而且我虽然是继任者，但是也不太一样。”

“嗯。”一方通行发出了个短短的音节，无聊地用手指绕着缰绳，“我看出来了，你连马都不会骑。”

“嘿！”上条大声抗议了起来，“你能说这话吗？”而且主上作证，他从来没有真正学过骑什么马，都是在九死一生的时候无师自通了。

“嗯哼，你把它吓着了。”

上条立马忙着夺回控制权。一方通行为了不被甩下去，紧紧抱住了对方的腰。

“呼，说起来，你不会骑马？”

“嗯，不会。”现在的一方通行心情有点好，迎着细细的雪尘微微眯起了眼睛，“我用不着骑马，目标在哪里让艾扎克——就是那天你看见的那个——把我传送过去就好了。”

他只需要会杀人。

上条突想起了这句话。

马蹄深深浅浅地没入雪中，很细微的声音颤抖着在冰冻的空气中扩散，让人想起小时候听大人说那是冬眠的土地的呼吸。

“我也只擅长逃命而已。”

一方通行闭上了一眼睛：“那到时候看你逃不逃得过我了。”

契约还在啊。上条深深吸了一口气，把肺里冰冷的空气换出去。

土地在冬眠中还在呼吸，等到极地的寒潮消退，四国迎春，还会再醒来的。

他觉得背后的重量又重了一点，金黄色晨曦挂在结霜的睫尖，撕下小小的一缕。

细微的呼吸声在每一个缝隙颤抖。

**Author's Note:**

> 解答一：回复术式并不是对伤势的万能术式，只有极少数的相当高阶的法术才能使伤患完全恢复，这样的法术往往需要准备的东西要求很高，极难准备。一般的术式只对外伤有效（有效程度视阶位高低而定。这里的外伤包括了内外血管破裂和骨折，脏器破损等），无法治愈疾病，无法解毒，无法清理淤血（以上症状通常用草药解决）。即使是外伤愈合的伤患，也要小心伤口再次裂开，并且体能相对较弱，需要静养。
> 
> 解答二：一方在偷跑的时候之所以能够辨认窗户的方位，是因为窗户开着，有风。利用风向辨认方位。
> 
> 解答三：一方之所以能够站起来行动，是因为……下一章你们就知道了。


End file.
